Winter of Zero
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: So, I decided to do a thing... Maybe this will be more popular than the Centipede's Egg was. I'll only have the first couple of chapters up until it gets more popular.
1. Chapter 1- Slipspace Malfunction

**_Aboard the UNSC Winter Solstice, 69km Anarchy-Class SuperDreadnought, Reach Atmosphere, Year 2553_**

The Covenant was mostly disbanded, with the death of the Prophet of Truth dead at the hands of Thel Va'dam, and the Shangheli have aligned with the UNSC. The alliance had begun fighting against the remaining Covenant forces. Max was fresh from boot, though full clad in Spartan IV MJOLNIR armor, steel and maroon in color. He had ODST knee guards and small Recon pauldrons on his shoulders, situated on the outside of his arms. Ultimately, his visor color was black.

"You can have any color you want, as long as its black." was his response to inquiries about the significance behind the color. His wrist mounted tactical pad earned him the nickname "Spartan Geek" in boot camp once they got their MJOLNIR armor, where other Spartans trained to become what they were. He was the only one in his entire group to survive augmentation. He still carried the nickname "Spartan Geek", though only because his few friends that had gone to boot had also called him that, only more jokingly.

Other marines called him the "Spartan Genius", or "Terminator", having almost literally magic fingers that moved more rapidly than normal humans could and used them for keyboards and his tactical pad, occasionally even firing the Designated Marksman Rifle, or DMR, with the speed of the Assault Rifle. His last nickname came from his service tag number. 180, the model number of the Terminator with the build of Arnold Schwarzenegger when fully covered in proper living tissue.

Anyway, he was stationed on the Winter Solstice for his skills with technology, and was helping Doctor Catherine Halsey with creating his personal Artificial Intelligence unit, designation **(send me some possible names, as I'm going to help make this with the Feedback of you, the fans)**. She would be colored a green, a stark green much like the Xbox logo. As the geek he was, he had the same logo on his Right breastplate and on the back of his helmet. Everything was going smoothly, even the personality input was a personality he could work well with. Then everything went to hell as some mysterious green portal opened up and practically drew him in until the voice of Halsey brought him back to Earth, as the expression goes.

"Max, what are you doing?" she asked, looking beside her to see that the Spartan was no longer beside her. She saw Max walking towards a portal that was a similar shade of green his AI was to be, but lighter. The voice of Halsey caused Max to reel back and realize what he was doing. He backed away, contacting the captain about the strange green oval when suddenly it exploded, slamming the Spartan and Halsey into the table. Somehow and quite luckily, the doctor wasn't hurt. It wasn't long before the captain came over the intercom and began telling all personnel to prepare for an unauthorized slipspace jump to an unknown location that wasn't listed in any known records. Attempts were made to stop it, but all failed. The slipspace portal opened up and the _Winter Solstice_ glided in, not stopping as it was pulled into the gravitational field of the planet it arrived at, beginning its decent towards the Earth-like planet...

* * *

 ** _Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia,_ _Tristain_**

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, a mage of no magical ability had boasted to her classmates that during the sacred Second Year Summoning that took place in spring, she could summon the most powerful, divine, and beautiful of all familiars after having finally blow up **(not literally in this case)** and had enough of her classmate's teasing her and calling her Louise the Zero. Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst and Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency simply laughed it off and proceeded to go about their day. The following day was the summoning ritual. Everyone had summoned some form of creature that fit them the best, though rather odd as some of the students weren't expecting the familiar they summoned. Well, everyone except Louise. When confronted, she began her own summoning spell.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" she said, a massive explosion of dirt and grass following nearly immediately after. She felt humiliated, until everyone looked up as they laughed. Their laughs were cut off and turned into gasps as large silvery... things, began falling from the sky. One was huge, much larger than the ones surrounding it. It had white letters on it that none of them could read, but they had the distinct impression that Louise summoned whatever was falling as they had only appeared after her explosion. With a loud explosion and earthquake like shock waves, they felt and watched as the large one with the white branding hit the ground. The others managed to stay aloft and floated around it. It was fairly close and they could only imagine how large it was when right next to it. Louise felt rather proud of herself as the speculation of her summoning it had solicited such awe in both herself and her peers.

Back on the _Winter Solstice,_ Max was jarred slightly from the crash. He began sprinting to the bridge, using his speed and knowledge of the ship's pathways to arrive quickly. The captain was preoccupied and ignored the Spartan at first. When Max cleared his throat, his leader turned and saluted the solider, an action the Spartan mimicked and quickly began what he had come to the bridge to do.

"Sir, I would like to check out the surrounding area. I could hear some talk about a pentagon shaped wall a few kilometers northwest of our position. There may be life there that could potentially help us get the ship back up and running." Max said, the captain silently mulling it over. It took a good ten minutes for the captain to decide on his answer, which gave the green light to Max for his operation and required him to take two warthogs and a small squad of ODSTs with him. Max nodded, and began taking the required preparations for his mission. After the perpetration were complete, Max took his group out to the Tristain Academy of Magic. They made short work of the distance with their souped up hogs and pulled into an impressive park next to the wall, though Max was the only one who was successful in not screwing up and tearing up the dirt. The students of the Academy had been ushered into the school and only the staff were outside and were pointing what appeared to be mere sticks and staffs at the Spartan and his ODSTs. Max motioned them to lower their "weapons" and began speaking, hoping to find a common language. Jean Colbert, the one with the staff, pointed his staff at them and said some strange words and cast a spell on them, one that would allow them to understand each other.

"What the hell did you do?" Max asked, finally being understood...

 **And so ends the first chapter. Eh? What'd you think? Review, or PM me about any constructive criticism or what you liked and please, send me some names you might like for my female AI character.**


	2. Sorry

I must apologize to anyone who had actually enjoyed the first chapter, but I believe this has to end now, as I can't seem to make this work nor is it really popular. I may do something else in the future with Tokyo Ghoul, so if you want that or would like to help with it, then you may message me or comment your decision in the review.


End file.
